Fox Sighed
by hoyteca
Summary: Everyone's struggling with their inner demons.
1. Chapter 1

Fox sighed, thinking back at what his life had become. Alone in life, Fox wondered if there was more to his life than combat and loneliness. Everyone else around him seemed to have abandoned him as soon as the mission was over.

Falco left for unspecified reasons, though Fox suspected that they involved Katt. Slippy left to settle down with Amanda. Peppy left long ago when he was promoted general.

Then there was her. The love of his life, he feared her the most. The blue-furred vixen had more control over his life than he had. She could make him laugh and cry, build him up and tear him down. Or at least that's how he perceived it.

Perhaps that's why he needed her. She was the only one who could ever help him gain some control over his life. That's why she scared him. Without her, his life was nothing but a jumbled mess of pain and death.

Which was why he wanted her gone. The one person who could ever bring order to his life, Fox left her before she could become just another casualty. She did not take it well.

Fox welcomed the pain. To him, it wasn't just his punishment. It was his salvation. It would help him forgive herself for getting her entangled in his mess of pain and misery. It would cleanse his soul. It would help him start again, free of the pain and ignorance that plagued him.

Then he heard them. Footsteps. He knew they were hers. He knew she would come looking for him, wanting more of the love that he believed brought her pain. Fox silently made his way behind a stack of boxes. He was so close. He believed he could make everything all right, but only if he could keep things from returning to "normal".

The footsteps grew louder as the vixen drew closer. Fox tried to quiet his mind, which proved impossible. Fox tried running, only to run into a dead end. The footsteps grew louder. Fox was a bit confused. Why her? Why him? After their break-up, she wanted nothing more to do with him. Fox believed that she would have found someone else by now. Why was she after him?

Fox grew increasingly frantic. He walked back and forth as she walked closer. He began thinking of ways to escape, though only one way occurred to him-suicide.

Fox began looking some way to end the torment his life had brought everyone around him. He knew it would force her to look elsewhere for companionship, for someone other than literally the first man she saw after so many years.

Fox realized that she was reading his thoughts. Before he could succeed in ending it all, she shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Smiling, she carried her sleeping mate home.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox woke up to find himself on the floor in a darkened room. Fox tried to get up, only to discover that his arms and legs were tied up. A muzzle held his mouth shut, preventing him from talking. Fox did all he could do and waited. He spent about fifteen minutes waiting for something, anything, to happen.

Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Though the sudden burst of bright light blinded him, Fox could recognize the figure standing in the doorway. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he confirmed his suspicions. Her.

"You gave me quite a scare."

Krystal's soothing voice scared Fox. How could a vixen whose life he ruined from day one be so calm when speaking to him? The lack of anger or malice in her voice made it seem almost sinister to Fox. Fox could do nothing but look into her haunting eyes as she continued.

"Why would I still be mad at you? I mean, I was when you first left me. I realized soon after that you weren't just some heartless jerk who discards his loved ones as soon as he's done with them."

Fox wondered where she was going with this. Why was she so calm, so... happy? What does she want?

"You were just confused. You've heard of live, but it was still a foreign concept to you. When it struck, you were afraid of it. You didn't want it nor did you want to lose it. So you cast it away, hoping to never feel it again."

What was she talking about? What did she want?

"But it never goes away, does it? You tried to hide from it because you didn't know that it was inside of you. Don't be afraid of it."

Fox did not like where this was going.

"Embrace it, because we're going to be together... forever."

Forever? Did she say forever? Fox desperately squirmed away from her as she walked towards him.

"No more pain or tears. Our torment ends right now. Your burden is gone."

How did she know about his self-imposed burden? Krystal picked the squirming fox up and carried him to the bedroom. All over the walls, Fox could see pictures of them, together or separate. Unsent, tear-covered love letters covered the nightstand. In the partially opened closet, Fox could see various outfits, including her loincloth from Sauria and a wedding dress. Fox immediately knew what she had planned for him. Krystal gently lowered him onto the bed.

"Yes, tomorrow is a very special day. Tonight, I'm going to read to you."

Krystal picked up a love letter and began reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal read the letters to Fox. They started out okay. But the letters soon began changing once she started reading the more recent ones.

"I can only wish to understand the pain you are going through."

She was worried about how he, the fox who broke her heart, felt?

"I could almost feel your tears."

She could what?

"It's only a matter of time before we are reunited."

Not as weird as the tear thing.

"Never again will I let anything separate us."

Fox definitely did not like where she was going.

"And so it is my duty to bring you home. You'll never again have to spend those lonely nights crying in bed."

How did she know? Was she stalking him? Fox wanted nothing more than to escape.

"But you'll still have to be punished."

What? That wouldn't have surprised Fox if she had not read to him those love letters. The contradictory nature of everything worried Fox. Everything seemed predictable, yet unpredictable. She clearly loved him, yet there was still a bit of anger and hate left in her voice. Plus, the air was filled with both danger and safety. Fox thrashed about as panic began to set in.

"There's nothing you have to hide from me any longer, since I now know your secrets. I know about your ex-girlfriends. I know about your... 'friendship' with Falco... and Wolf. I know how much you liked dress-up and those chick-flicks."

Fox calmed down as the hopelessness and despair began to set in. She knew everything about him, especially the things he never wanted anyone else to know.

"Don't cry anymore since we'll soon be together forever."

Krystal left the letters on the nightstand as she looked at her clearly disturbed mate. Everything his paranoia fed him was true. She was stalking him, she did know his deepest, darkest secrets, and she still wanted to punish him. Fox shuddered at the thought of what she might do to him. She wasn't going to kill him. Unless...

Unless she was as crazy and dangerous as he had previously thought. Fox began to worry about what she was capable of doing. His biggest worry was that this was going to end in a murder-suicide. She no longer seemed incapable of anything.

But how would she go about doing it? Poison would seem logical. It's quick, easy, and usually doesn't leave any messy blood to clean up.

But there was something else, something in his dream he saw. The bricks. Fox remembered seeing a small "room" with some bricks nearby. Would she really entomb them both alive? Didn't seem unlikely to a fox whose paranoid fantasies were being proven true.

"Good night, Foxy."

A tranquilizer dart quickly knocked Fox out.


	4. Chapter 4

Fox awoke as Krystal carried him outside. Fox tried to move around, only to find that he was still tied up. Krystal quickly passed Fox to a nearby minion before taking her position in front of the official.

"What's going on?", Fox asked himself, the muzzle preventing him from asking it out loud. The official's words sounded incoherent, as the tranquilizer's effects were only beginning to wear off.

Slowly, the official's words became clearer. Fox suddenly realized what was going on as Krystal spoke the two words he dreaded hearing most of all.

"I do."

This was a wedding? Fox knew she loved him enough to kidnap him, but this? Wait. Was he wearing the dress?

A kiss on the lips quickly silenced Fox's thoughts for a moment before Krystal took him from the minion and carried him into a waiting vehicle.

The ride was uneventful for the most part. Krystal spent the entire ride cuddling against Fox. After about ten minutes, the vehicle came to a stop. Krystal carried Fox into the hotel to begin their honeymoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Fox squirmed as Krystal gently lowered him onto the bed. She couldn't help but smile as Fox tried desperately to free his arms.

"Relax", Krystal told him, trying to calm her increasingly panicked husband "I'm going to order us some dinner. I know you're anxious, but you're going to have to wait until after dinner for your dessert."

Fox froze, realizing what she meant. Fox was once again confused. This was the day he had been waiting for and she just promised him what he had wanted ever since he had first met her. And yet, the very thought of fulfilling his long-held fantasies filled him with terror. Perhaps it was because he was always afraid of failure when it came to love, always afraid that one mistake could cause him to live and die alone. Perhaps it was the recent events, the break up, the betrayal, and the kidnapping. Maybe the thought of living and mating with this clearly disturbed individual was what he was afraid of. Or perhaps it went deeper.

Perhaps it was niether failure nor her that he was afraid of. Perhaps it was himself. Perhaps he was afraid of pleasing himself. Perhaps he was afraid of fulfilling his dreams and desires. Perhaps he was afraid of losing what little control he had over his life. Perhaps he was afraid of becoming a slave to himself. Whatever the reason, all Fox knew at the moment was that he was afraid. Afraid for reasons he couldn't really comprehend at the moment, but afraid nonetheless.

Fox examined his surroundings. Krystal was on the phone, ordering dinner. The sun was getting close to setting, as if wanting to provide the perfect scenery for their romantic dinner. The bed was niether too fancy nor too plain. The place and time seemed almost too perfect, which disturbed Fox greatly. In fact, everything seemed to disturb Fox as reality seemed to morph into something more sinister. Krystal interrupted by placing her hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"I know what's wrong. This is everything you ever wanted and you're not sure you should be getting it. You're afraid to get what you want. I'm going to show you that getting what you want is nothing to be afraid of."


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner having just been served, Krystal lifted Fox off the bed and carried him to the table. Placing him in a chair, Krystal pulled up a chair next to him and removed his muzzle.

"You're going to be so happy." Krystal said as she cut a piece of meat and placed it in Fox's mouth. "I've got the perfect place on Sauria. No dangerous predators. Nobody around for hundreds of miles, at least. Lots of food naturally grows there all year round. And all you have to do is keep me company."

Having not eaten in quite some time, Fox chose not to struggle or scream during the meal. Doing so, he feared, would mean having to go longer without food.

Placing another piece of food in his mouth, Krystal continued.

"Just you and me. No longer having to worry about first impressions or embarrassing yourself in front of everyone. No longer having to worry about your safety or mine. Never having to worry about being alone. Just you and me."

The meal continued for another half-hour in silence. After they finished their meal, Krystal replaced Fox's muzzle and wrapped her arm around Fox.

"You know..." Krystal began "It's been so long since you've had any time off. Have you thought about what you would like to do?"

An hour of silence had passed. Fox was busy thinking about what he would do. Surely he'd eventually be able to escape. But if they lived in a remote, uninhabited area on Sauria, where would he go? Would he want to leave? Krystal no longer seemed sane. Surely upsetting her would have unpleasant consequences.

Fox began focusing on more immediate matters. He knew she was listening to his thoughts. The respectful woman he knew and loved was gone, replaced by someone who wasn't afraid to peer into his mind at any given moment, caring not if his thoughts were clean or dirty. Fox knew he would have to get used to her knowing about his every thought, plan, and fantasy. In fact, he could feel her delving deep into his dirtier, naughtier fantasies. He could feel her wander through the filth he wanted hidden from everyone, especially himself. The bondage. The foreplay. The sensory deprivation. He knew he couldn't stop her. He knew she knew how uncomfortable she was making him. In fact, that seemed to be the point.

She wanted him to be uncomfortable. She wanted him to feel dirty. She wanted to explore every inch of his mind, feeding off his deepest, darkest secrets.

Fox could smell it. He would soon be getting his "dessert". He could smell the inevitable in the air. She would spend their years together fulfilling his fantasies and hers and she was going to start tonight. Fox also knew that no matter how dirty they got his dress, he was still going to sleep in it. Why did she have to remove his underwear?


	7. Chapter 7

No yiff scene. I wouldn't mind is someone were to ask and write one.

----------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Fox woke up to find Krystal staring at him with a mix of love, lust, and fascination. With memories of the previous night's traumatic event flooding his mind, Fox did the only thing he could do and whimpered.

"Good morning, Foxy" she said with a smile "Last night was great, wasn't it? After waiting all those years for our love for each other to slow cook, we finally get to enjoy a night of tender love. Unfortunately, we don't have time for breakfast before we leave. Our luggage is in the ship and our furniture was already moved to our new home."

Getting off the bed, Krystal lifted Fox up and carried him out of the hotel, checking out along the way. As she was placing Fox in his seat, Falco spotted her from across the street.

"Hey Krys!" he shouted as he walked towards his former teammate "long time no see. I...whoa!"

Falco was surprised when he saw her passenger, not recognizing him as Fox. Spotting the wrinkled, dirty wedding dress, make-up, and the masculine, yet feminine hair, Falco quickly arrived at his conclusion.

"Whoa" he said "I had no idea you swung that way. I bet Fox is both relieved and pissed. Relieved to know why you refused to get back together with him and pissed to have not been in that hotel room with you last night."

Krystal tried desperately not to act suspiciously while Falco took a closer look at her mate.

"Is that...." Falco began as he started to recognize the "bride" "Fox? Why are you in a dress and wearing make-up? Wait, don't tell me. This has to do with you, her, and a 'magical' evening last night, doesn't it? Okay, tell me. Tell me everything."

Falco turned around and saw Krystal pointing a tranquilizer gun at him.

"So that's a 'no' with my 'inviting Katt over for a very 'magical' night with us' idea?"

Knowing that Falco wouldn't be able to keep the encounter a secret, Krystal placed the unconscious bird in the spacecraft.

"Looks like we have a new pet, Foxy. What do you think we should name him? Should we adopt his kitty friend too?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Where am I?"

Falco awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, he found pictures of the team all over the walls. In a corner, he found Katt sleeping on a rather large dog bed. Still weak from the tranquilizer, Falco crawled towards her.

As he approached her, his vision became clearer. He soon discovered that Katt was wearing some kind of latex-like catsuit. The material seemed to hug every inch of her body, with the exception of her hands and feet, which were trapped in large "paw" mittens and boots. Looking down at his own body, Falco found himself wearing a similar suit, except his was clearly more bird-like.

Then he remembered. Krystal. She's why he's there and probably why Katt's there too. Krystal was acting a bit strange lately, what with her disappearance, reappearance, and recent love-hate relationship with Fox.

"And I thought she wasn't going to invite Katt" he thought to himself as he crawled into the dog bed with Katt.

His thoughts soon turned to Fox. When he last saw Fox, Falco saw fear in his eyes. Falco didn't blame him. For months, Fox told him how much he feared Krystal. He feared that she might be stalking him, that she might be after him. He said he feared for his safety, for his sanity, and for whatever was left of her sanity.

At the time, Falco dismissed it as the paranoid ramblings of a man who was slowly buckling under pressure. But it slowly started to make sense. How? He didn't really know. All he cared about was snuggling with his mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Krystal was busy giving Fox a bath. Fox didn't mind it at first. It felt good when she massaged the soap into his fur. It sure beat the previous night.

Then she started to clean the last remaining region. Fox blushed and squirmed as she scrubbed. It wouldn't have been so bad had she not been in the bathtub with him, insisting that he sit in her lap. She grinned as his limb hardened from the stimulation.

As soon as she felt he was clean (and felt dirty) enough, she got out and grabbed a towel. Fox waited in the tub as she dried herself off. A few minutes later, she pulled the plug and helped Fox out of the tub. She dried him off quickly, making sure to keep him "stimulated". As soon as he was dry, she put a clean dress on him before getting dressed herself. After putting some make-up on Fox, she grabbed his hand and led him out.

"Don't worry Fox" she said, grinning "I already know you enjoy this. In fact, I can see it. I know everything about you, so there's no need to hide anything from me. Now let me show you the new pets."

As Krystal pulled him down the hall, Fox's free hand held his skirt up a bit so as to not trip on it as they walked faster. Looking down, Fox was shocked to find that the dress did nothing to hide his "stimulation". More than anything, he wished the dress didn't rub against it as he moved, though deep down, he knew he didn't mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where am I?"

Katt awoke to find Falco snuggling up against her. Confused, Katt nudged Falco, trying to wake him up, unaware that he was already awake.

"Falco."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Don't know."

"Do you have any idea how we wound up here?"

"Krystal."

"What about her?"

"I think she drugged us or something and took us here. She's been acting a bit strange. She even has Fox."

"So? It's about time she forgot about revenge."

"You know as well as I do that Fox was afraid of her and still is. She even joined Star Wolf for a bit just to have a better chance of killing him. In fact, when I ran into them recently, he was still clearly terrified of her."

"You ran into them?"

"Yeah."

"Together."

"Yeah."

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was shot with a tranquilizer dart. I think I hear someone coming."

The two of them watched as Krystal opened the door and walked in, followed by Fox.

"Krystal? Fox?" asked Katt, confused "What's going on? Wait, why are you wearing that?"

"I would ask you the same thing, if I didn't already know the answer." replied Fox.

Katt looked down and found herself wearing a black catsuit.

"What's going on?" she asked, panicked.

"Well..." answered Krystal "After leaving Star Wolf, I began to really miss Fox. I don't know what I missed the most about him. His handsome face. His caring personality. The fact that he doesn't refer to himself in the third person. All desirable characteristics.

I tried to move on, but couldn't. I knew I needed to have him. I did some "research" and discovered just how lonely his life was without me. He was miserable. So, I followed him for a bit, waiting for him to screw up. When I got him cornered, I shot him with a tranquilizer dart.

Afterwords, we got married and had a little honeymoon. Falco discovered us as we were leaving. I just couldn't leave him there. He'd be a big asshole and tell everyone or call the authorities or try to take him away from the woman that spent months trying to kill him.

Knowing him, I knew how much he loved you. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, my telepathy told me that he thinks about you a lot. I just couldn't let him be heartbroken like Fox and I were."

"What kinds of things did he think about?" Katt asked, looking at Falco's blushing face "Be specific."

"Well" Krystal began "He wants to start a family with you. He wants to grow old with his loving wife, which he wants to be you. He wants to share a romantic getaway with you. He was just too proud to admit it."

Katt looked seductively into Falco's eyes. Falco tried to back away, but was stopped when Katt tackled him. As Krystal and Fox left the room and closed the door, they could hear what was going on in there.

As they approached the front door, Krystal reached into her pocket and pulled out a bonnet. After putting it on Fox, she stepped back to take a good look at him. Somehow, she felt that the pink dress, bonnet, and make-up looked just right on him. Fox didn't mind it too much. He'd do anything to stay on her good side.

Grabbing his hand once more, she led him outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Fox and Krystal walked down the stone walkway that led away from the house. Looking back, Fox got his first glimpse at the house he would be spending the rest of his life in. It was a two story house of moderate size. The exterior's design had a calming effect, reflecting the lifestyle Krystal desired for them. Overall, it managed to blend in with the scenery, yet stand out. It was perfect; too perfect for Fox's liking.

"Anything wrong?" Krystal inquired, wondering why Fox had slowed them down.

Fox shook his head and replied "I just wondered what the house looked like. I never really got a chance to see it."

Krystal smiled as they continued down the stone pathway. She knew what was going on. Fox was getting used to his new life. Sure, he would miss the thrill of combat, but she knew that he was beginning to like the idea of a slower, safer lifestyle. Not that she would let boredom set it. After all, she still wanted to fulfill all of their fantasies, especially the naughtier, dirtier ones. She just wanted something to contrast nicely with their little "adventures".

"Where are we going?" asked Fox.

Krystal smiled and answered "Nowhere in particular. I just thought a morning stroll would be nice."

"Any particular reason why I'm barefoot?"

"Because I like feet, among other parts of you, and you're job is to please me."

"Any particular reason why I'm wearing this dress, but not underwear?"

Krystal looked at the bulge in his skirt and answered.

"It pleases me. And by the looks of it, it pleases you too."

Fox blushed, seeing for himself what she meant.

"Anything particular you want to do?" she asked, stopping.

"Like what?"

"You know. Play a game. Watch a movie. Play with our pets. What would you like to do?"

Fox hadn't thought about it. His original plan was to look for her ship and get Falco, Katt, and him off the planet, leaving Krystal behind. Now, however, he was getting used to the idea of living with the woman he feared. It was as if his fear had melted away in Solar's gentle rays, leaving behind a man who was becoming just another part of her fantasy and liking it. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that this was his fantasy. Maybe not the dress or his friends/pets, but the idea of living a calm, quiet life with the vixen of his dreams.

"I... I don't really know what I want to do right now" he admitted.

Krystal smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Come on", she insisted "Let's go and try on some of your outfits."

The two of them headed back to the house. Along the way, Fox wondered what kinds of outfits she had gotten him. He knew there would obviously be dresses. She apparently has a thing for him in dresses. Fox wondered what else she would have gotten him.

Knowing that she wants to indulge in his fantasies, there would be tight, latexy suits. Maybe some fur suits. Then there was the bondage. Fox feared what kind of bondage gear she might have, but decided not to think about it. Deep down, he knew the world of straight jackets and cocoons would wait a bit longer.

"Fox?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why aren't you as afraid of me as you used to be? I already know the answer. I just want you to say it."

Fox thought about it and answered "I don't really know. I guess I just realized that while you are a bit crazy, you wouldn't hurt me or anything."

"You want pups?"

"What?"

"You want pups?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"No reason."

Within minutes, the two of them were home.


End file.
